


Stupidity

by Quiddity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oikawa shows up for a short bit, Pack Dynamics, background Iwaizumi, i've gone off the deep end, if i missed tagging anything please tell me, mentioned mpreg, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: The train of thought that came next probably took a lot less time than it felt. Yaha eyed him up: the tense, masculine face, the hard muscles cording in his shoulders and arms, the fierce glint in his eye and the wild way he dyed his hair. ‘He’s not so bad,’ the omega thought. Something warm wormed around low in his belly at the thought, at the very fact that he was considering this. He was too horny. He knew it. Yahaba had been putting off settling in with Iwaizumi, keeping the others in the pack at arm’s length in the process. The rational part of his mind scolded him; ‘You’re repressed. You should go home. Iwaizumi and Oikawa will fix this all in a few days. Don’t be rash.’ The instinctual part of him had the stronger pull today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at some point in 2015, and it's been through so many wringers I cannot even fathom what's going on with it. I've spent some time editing it but mistakes are probably in there. Anything from tense to point of view typos can be in there so if you find one, let me know and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Uh, what else? This isn't my first attempt ever to write ABO but it's such a dang repressed interest of mine that this is the first thing of it that I'm posting, so I would love to hear from everyone what you think. This was a longer story line but it's been sitting around for so long collecting dust that I figured I would just try to clean it up and post it just to see what I've been sitting on.

“Soo…” Oikawa was leaning against the countertop, bent at the hip and playing with a post it note between his fingers. Yahaba watched the motions of Oikawa’s nimble hands. He frowned and shifted in the stool he sat on and resting his arms on the bar just short of Oikawa’s hands.

“You’re next heat is coming up, right?” Yahaba sighed as soon as the question was out. He’d known that the older omega would ask this as soon as he’d sauntered into the kitchen and started batting Watari’s small grocery list around. 

“Yeah,” Yahaba said, “It should be another week though.” He could see that Oikawa was trying not to grin. He stuck the post it back to the dark marble counter and straightened up. 

“Any plans~?” Oikawa added a little lilt to his voice. There was a sly glint in eye. They both knew what Oikawa was hinting at. It wasn’t like it was a secret. Yahaba was the only unmated omega of the Seijou pack, and as such, he’d become a sort of small wonder of the group. Yahaba had been in the pack for a little short of a year but he still hadn’t settled down as Oikawa (and Hanamaki on occasion) liked to say. That is, he hadn’t mated with Iwaizumi, the pack’s alpha, nor had he gotten particularly close to any of the betas. Yahaba had always been content with the standard of casual affection he’d established among everyone. 

“I was talking about it with Iwa-chan last night,” Oikawa lifted his brow suggestively. “About you going into heat again.” Oikawa had always been open with his physical relationships, but Yahaba still felt heat rise in his cheeks at the omega’s words. “I think he’s excited about it~” Oikawa leaned further over the counter. The tips of his fingers were warm on Yahaba’s forearms, gently digging into his flesh when Oikawa squeezed him. Yahaba recognized the intent and the warmth that build low in his belly, but he chose not to comment on it. 

“I doubt he said it like that,” Yahaba said. Oikawa laughed and let go of him and Yahaba’s skin tingled in the wake of the contact. Yahaba watched as the older omega made his way around the bar and settled into the stool next to him. Oikawa faced him and his long legs bumped into Yahaba’s hip. 

“Not in those exact words, but you know he’s thinking about you.” Oikawa leaned in. Long, almost delicate fingers tugged at the hem of Yahaba’s shirt and the omega was mesmerized. Their eyes met. That mischievous glint was still in Oikawa’s eyes but they were darker somehow. Yahaba stilled where he was, his back stiff as Oikawa slipped his fingers under the fabric and traced tickling circles at the small of his back. “Thinking about how you smell so good already.” Oikawa’s hand moved down to cup along his hip. “About how you’re gonna get those pretty curves on you over the next few days.” Oikawa leaned in further and Yahaba had the wild thought that the other omega was going to kiss him before the felt the brush of lips on the shell of his ear, warm and soft. “How you’re gonna be so hungry for Iwa’s cock you can’t do anything but show your hole and beg for him.” 

Yahaba heated down to the collar and leaned away from Oikawa. He was already sitting back on his stool and grinning like he’d caught Yahaba in something compromising. Yahaba’s heart lurched in his chest. Something in his body had responded violently to Oikawa’s words. He could see himself, stretched out on the large bed Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared, the both of them looking down on him as he panted and squirmed while the familiar warmth of slick wet his thighs. Yahaba squeezed his eyes shut and let out a slow breath. He tried to make it sound more like irritation than need, but the smug look on Oikawa’s face when he opened his eyes again told him it hadn’t worked yet. 

“So? You wanna give him a try this time around?” Oikawa pressed. Yahaba pushed his hair out of his face as an excuse to stare at the counter. Oikawa wouldn’t have it and tried to lean into his view again. “You know he’ll go easy on you,” he brunet pressed, his voice quieter. “You don’t have to be so nervous.” The hand was again on his back, but now it pressed along Yahaba’s spine with a gentler warmth.

“I know-“ Yahaba sighed. He tried to wriggle out from under Oikawa’s hand. The older omega readily let him go. “I’ve been thinking about it,” he admitted. He squeezed his thighs together, but rubbing them against each other did little to ease the dull heat in his belly. “I think I’m ready.” 

Oikawa pulled him into a hug then, purring happily in Yahaba’s ear. The younger omega felt a hand gripping tightly at his side, and another running lightly up and down over his belly. The touch made him think of Iwaizumi and what spending his heat with him meant. Something twinged in his gut. 

“I’m really happy,” Oikawa purred. “I was worried you were getting lonely.” Oikawa nuzzled in at Yahaba’s jaw and let him go, his hands trailing away as he went off towards the hall. “I’ll tell Iwa-chan to be ready for you in a few days~” he said. Yahaba swallowed. He wondered just what he’d gotten himself into. 

He had to go out for scent suppressing soap. He'd walked into the living room this morning and Kindaichi, sensitive young alpha that he was, had nearly balked. Mattsun and Hanamaki had offered to go for him, but Yahaba had turned them down; he'd go out and get his own after he took a shower. He was too keyed up today to stay in, especially with Iwaizumi around. He always got kind of antsy in the days leading up to a heat. 

So Yahaba tugged opened the drawer of his dresser, quietly cursing that stupid 'cool down' time that came with pretty much every birth control under the sun. He paused, glaring in at his clothes. The skirt caught Yahaba’s attention as soon as he opened the drawer. It was a black, silky thing lying there on top of a neatly folded pair of sweats. Yahaba stood there staring into the drawer with a towel wrapped snugly around himself and saw two very different paths he could take. 

His conversation with Oikawa yesterday still lingered in his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He would focus on something else, then his mind would replay his own voice in his mind. 'I think I’m ready.' Yahaba thought of the warmth of Oikawa’s hand on his belly. He chewed his lip. The skirt felt silky between his fingers. 

It had been a long time since Yahaba had worn something like this out in public. It wasn’t as if it were odd to see a male omega wearing skirts or dresses, Yahaba just never found himself wearing them very often. He never could seem to get used to the open feeling of his legs bared for all to see. As he went about his errands, he could see it out of the corner of his eye and in little glimpses. He could catch the way people on the street would look at him, the faint spikes of interest he smelled in passing alphas. The way their eyes would linger on his legs only to snap up to his face as if to double check that he hadn’t noticed. Yahaba imagined they were admiring the way the black sheen of fabric hung off his curved omegan hips. He imagined that all these alphas were enchanted by the sharp line of dark fabric on light skin at mid-thigh. It left Yahaba feeling oddly keyed up and giddy. 

"Hey," a voice, gruff and commanding speaks up right behind him. Yahaba's foot catches on the sidewalk and he has to make an awkward stutter-step to right himself. Yahaba pauses, because he didn't just spook like that and no, it's totally not that hard to look intimidating in a skirt and swinging a plastic CVS bag around. He turns, a sharp word on his lips. The man interrupted him.

“Shouldn’t you go home?” he asked. Yahaba narrowed his eyes and sniffed discretely. Alpha, clearly, but nothing that warranted too much attention on an open street. He was a little shorter than Yahaba, all thick muscle and deep, rough features. Nice. Yahaba took in the dark eyes, the blond hair shorn close to his head and the width of his shoulders before he frowned and tried to play up his irritation. Oikawa would always do it for attention, and he was master of bending others to his will. Be it making them go away or come closer. He sniffed again. The man's scent wasn’t mixed in with anything else. No pack members muddled his earthy smell. He must live on his own then.

“What makes you say that? I’m doing errands. I can be out by myself,” Yahaba said. The alpha's eyes darkened a little more, flicked down. Yahaba took another page out of Oikawa's book of Omega Manipulation and shifted his weight to his other foot, pushing out his hip and letting the skirt ride up a little in a natural motion. 

“Smelling like that, I’m surprised your pack even let you out of the house,” he growled out. There was a beat of confusion before Yahaba picked up his meaning. He must have been able to smell the slick. Yahaba's face grew hot, not realizing it had been so strong. Still, pointing that out so bluntly was rude. 

“They don’t own me and, for your information, I’m perfectly fine,” Yahaba tries to play aggressively, but sounds unsure in his own ears. The alpha seemed to relax a little, but his jaw was still tense as he looked Yahaba up and down. Yahaba wondered what was going on in his mind. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Unless you’re trying to make it my business,” the alpha shot back. He said it in a weird way. Yahaba didn’t think he sounded particularly aggressive, but still had a hard time picking out anything in his voice that said he might have been joking. Yahaba pondered over it for a second, then flushed. Was he implying something? Was he thinking Yahaba had come out here smelling like slick and retrained want on purpose? Yahaba thought about the guy watching him as he walked down the street, the heady scent of a wanting omega filling the blond's nose and steeling his nerves enough to make him follow the trail.

The train of thought that came next probably took a lot less time than it felt. Yaha eyed him up: the tense, masculine face, the hard muscles cording in his shoulders and arms, the fierce glint in his eye and the wild way he dyed his hair. ‘He’s not so bad,’ the omega thought. Something warm wormed around low in his belly at the thought, at the very fact that he was considering this. He was too horny. He knew it. Yahaba had been putting off settling in with Iwaizumi, keeping the others in the pack at arm’s length in the process. The rational part of his mind scolded him; ‘You’re repressed. You should go home. Iwaizumi and Oikawa will fix this all in a few days. Don’t be rash.’ But the warmth running under his skin, the slick that left his panties clinging to his skin, told him differently. The instinctual part of him had the stronger pull today.

“That depends on if you want it to be your business,” Yahaba said. He made a show of straightening his skirt. He played at smoothing out the silky fabric but only hitched it up a little higher to give this alpha a tease. The guy did a double take. His eyes went wide and Yahaba saw his nose scrunch up momentarily as he sniffed at the air. His brow furrowed and for a brief second Yahaba thought that he had perhaps come onto him too hard and offended him. 

“Don’t play with me,” he growled, the sound coming out low and fierce. Yahaba saw him reach and thick, strong fingers dug into his arm before he could think to pull away. Yahaba watched him closely, trying to read his scent and expression. The line between want and aggression seemed thin. He shook the omega lightly and Yahaba pulled in a sharp breath. He was strong and when he stepped closer, got in the omega's face, he smelled good. “Don’t say those things unless you mean it. It’s… dangerous.” He seemed to hesitate at the end. Yahaba knew for sure was tempting him. Instead of driving Yahaba off, the man's interest only made him bolder. 

“I know what I want. It’s just a matter of if you’re willing to give it to me.”

It turns out he lived in an apartment block down the street. His kisses were bruising, hard and hungry. Yahaba tried to keep up with him, but as soon as he opened his mouth the alpha's tongue was sliding over his, overwhelming him completely. Yahaba tried to pull back and he pinned him harder to the wall. He growled softly and Yahaba felt the point of his canine dig into his lip. He felt powerless, like all he could do was grip those broad shoulders and hold the blond just shy of crushing him against the wall. 

The alpha was pawing at his thighs, reaching down and stuffing his hands up under his skirt and palming his small cock through his damp lace panties. Yahaba felt another prick of canine on his lip and turned his head away with huff. His partner seemed unconcerned with this and went to nip and suck under his ear. 

“Hold on,” Yahaba growled. He tried to worm his hand in the little space under the alpha’s chin to push him away. Thankfully, the blond seemed to come back to his senses enough to back off when Yahaba pressed on him. 

“What?” he asked. His voice was thick, the little points of his canines showing as he panted hotly over Yahaba’s shoulder. 

“Ground rules,” Yahaba said. There was a pause between them, and the alpha backed off completely. Yahaba breathed deeply when the alpha took a step back. “No marks,” Yahaba started. The alpha frowned, seemed to chew on something he wanted to say, then rolled his eyes instead. Yahaba bristled a little. “You know I live in a pack. I can’t go back with weird hickies on me,” he pointed his finger at the alpha’s chest. “So I think it goes unsaid that you’re not allowed to claim me either. I don’t even know your name. I’m not hitching up with you.” 

“Kyoutani,” the blond said gruffly. Yahaba paused, mouth opened, and squinted at him. 

“What?” 

“Kyoutani Kentaro. That’s my name,” he repeated. Yahaba felt the corners of his mouth pull and fought down his urge to smile. Okay, that was a cute name. 

“Well, my name is Yahaba. That’s not changing any of the rules though,” he said. Kyoutani let out a long breath. It made Yahaba feel that he was trying his patience. 

“I know. I don’t care. Those rules are fine,” Kyoutani said. His fingers twitched and Yahaba thought he was going to reach out and touch him again. Yahaba took a step to the side and Kyoutani let his hand drop again. 

“You’re okay?” Kyoutani asked suddenly, his brow furrowing.  

“Yeah, I’m just not done yet: Don’t k-knot me,” Yahaba cursed himself for stumbling over the word. It had really hit him when he said the words aloud. He wanted it, but he was nervous. He’d come back here with this alpha on a whim. He’d been so horny on the street that Kyoutani had picked up the scent of his slick and Yahaba had simply taken the chance to stamp down the heat that had been in his belly all morning. “and I wanna use the bed.” Yahaba said finally. He might lose his virginity to an alpha he didn’t know, but dammit, he wouldn’t do it against a wall. 

“Alright,” was all Kyoutani said. He seemed to regain his earlier confidence and stepped in again. His hand was finding it’s way back up Yahaba’s skirt, tickling up the back of his thigh and prodding him towards the hallway. Yahaba went ahead of him easily.

“You got all of it?” Yahaba asked. He was finding it hard to keep up the hardass omega act with Kyoutani bullying him down the hallway towards his bedroom.

“Yeah. It’s fine.” Kyoutani opened the first door they came too. A small bedroom furnished with only a full sized bed and a nightstand. The sheets were on it, but pulled up and wrinkled like Kyoutani had only tugged them back into place as a means of making the bed. 

Yahaba settled onto the bed and scooted back into the middle of it. Kyoutani followed him closely, warm lips latching to the side of Yahaba’s neck. Kyoutani pressed his hand low on Yahaba’s chest and the omega laid flat on his back, tipping his head and letting the blond kiss a line down the side of his neck. Kyoutani slipped his hands under Yahaba’s shirt, calloused fingers brushing up the midline of his belly. The fabric of the omega’s shirt caught on Kyoutani’s wrist and slid up with little resistance.

Kyoutani shifted back once he had the shirt bunched up at Yahaba’s collar. He sat up, shoved his hips between the omega’s thighs. Yahaba had no choice but to spread them wider to accommodate him. His skirt had come up to his hips and though he couldn’t see when he glanced down between them, he could feel the rough denim of the alpha’s jeans against the thin lace of his panties. The bulge just under the zipper in Kyoutani’s jeans had Yahaba reeling, jerking his hips down to rub against him and work the wet fabric against his cock 

“Hold it,” Kyoutani huffed. He tugged the bunch of Yahaba’s shirt he had hooked over his thumb at the omega’s collar. Yahaba blinked. Kyoutani leaned down over the omega’s chest as Yahaba took the fabric from him, keeping it pulled taut just over his nipples.

The alpha took one of the buds between his lips without warning. Yahaba groaned, arched into the hot tongue laving over the peak. Kyoutani sucked hard, caught the nipple between his teeth and grazed it before sliding his tongue flat over it again. The omega’s belly flipped eagerly from the tease. For a few seconds his instincts took over and focused on the hot mouth on his chest. 

Kyoutani dragged his hands down Yahaba’s sides. The omega arched into him, shivering as Kyoutani trailed his fingers over bare thighs. Yahaba listened to the soft sounds of the alpha’s nursing. He whined as thick fingers brushed further in. He could tell when Kyoutani trekked far up enough to run his fingers through the slick that had been gathering since he’d left the house this morning. Suddenly the touch became slippery and Kyoutani hooked his fingers under the edge of Yahaba’s panties with ease. He tugged them to the side, rubbed the pad of his thumb over the omega’s wet hole. 

“Fuck,” Kyoutani breathed. His breath washed over Yahaba’s chest and he worked his fingers a little further in, tracing around his opening so lightly it left Yahaba gasping. “You really are needy, huh?” he asked. Yahaba pouted and rolled his hips down on his hand. Those fingers were so close so slipping into him and filling him up. 

“Shut up,” Yahaba said. He let go of his shirt. Kyoutani growled, bit down on the nipple hard enough to sting and make Yahaba flinch back. 

“Keep it there. I like you showing off for me,” Kyoutani said. He sat up and he seemed to loom over Yahaba. He reached back jerked his shirt off with a single sharp motion. Yahaba eyes went wide. He’d figured Kyoutani was fit, but not so defined. Yahaba chewed his lip and reached his free hand to paw at the alpha’s chest. 

Kyoutani let him; the omega could feel the low growl rumbling in the blond’s chest. Kyoutani dropped his hand again, pressing his fingers amongst Yahaba’s hole and slipping a finger into him. Yahaba’s breath caught in his chest and clenched around the digit. Kyoutani had thick fingers that reached deep in him and left him aching when he pulled back and circled around his opening again. 

One finger, then two, the alpha worked Yahaba open. The omega tightened his grip on the shirt bunched up at his collar and squirmed his hips on Kyoutani’s hand. He kept shoving his fingers deep into Yahaba, spreading them inside and making the omega mewl at the stretch. 

“More,” Yahaba breathed. Kyoutani crooked his finger in him and Yahaba whined thickly, fucking eagerly into the stretch. “Not that-“ he panted. Kyoutani didn’t stop. Yahaba’s thighs twitched. His body squeezed on the fingers like a hungry mouth but still Kyoutani worked his fingers into him relentlessly, holding the same firm, quick pace no matter what Yahaba babbled at him. 

“Come on my hand first,” Kyoutani said. “Show me how much you want my cock.” He wormed his fingers deep, until Yahaba felt his knuckles stretching his hole and the omega finally broke apart. Yahaba shook under Kyoutani’s hungry stare, words catching uselessly in his throat, his body spasming around nothing when the alpha tugged his fingers out to lap up the slick coating them. 

“You- You didn’t listen,“ Yahaba said breathlessly. He couldn’t seem to get settled just yet and shifted restlessly. Kyoutani hummed as he licked up the last of the omega’s slick, acknowledging Yahaba with only a curious lift of his brow. Yahaba watched him. His belly ached every time Kyoutani opened his mouth wide enough to show a glimpse of his canines. 

“No, I didn’t” Kyoutani admitted easily. He finished with his hand and gripped Yahaba by the hips, squeezing them tight and tugging him closer. Their hips matched up and again, Yahaba could feel the unmistakable bulge in his jeans. The omega was the one to press himself to him. Kyoutani jerked his hips with a low growl. 

“Put it in me,” Yahaba said impatiently. He’d no sooner got the words out than Kyoutani was pulling his cock from his pants. Yahaba pushed up on his elbows to watch him as he palmed his cock. It was thick and heavy looking, lined with thick veins and slick at the head. A thrill of anxious excitement welled up in Yahaba and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning. 

Kyoutani either didn’t notice Yahaba’s almost giddy squirming or decided not to comment on it. He nudged the head of his cock against the omega and pressed in slow. The stretch of his cock was different than the fullness Yahaba got from his fingers. The omega whined when Kyoutani bottomed out.

“Fuck, you’re so tight-“ the alpha said tensely. He started to move slow at first, but soon his instincts took over and he snapped into Yahaba hard. He gripped the omega’s hips tight, pinning him to the sheets and fucking into him hard and fast. 

Yahaba cursed and gave in to the alpha’s pace. His body gripped the alpha’s cock greedily. He pawed at the sheets and at Kyoutani’s strong arms. He was leaving bright red marks on the blond’s skin, all down his forearms, but it didn’t deter Kyoutani in the slightest. He shifted higher up on his knees and fit one of his arms under Yahaba’s knee to pull his leg up and spread him open. 

Yahaba cursed loudly at the new angle. Kyoutani fucked into him deeper. His balls smacked wetly against the omega’s ass. Yahaba gave up on clawing at the alpha and gripped his arm instead to steady himself. His other hand angled down to his hips, taking his small cock between his fingers and stroking himself. When he played around the head he tightened up around Kyoutani. 

With every rough thrust Yahaba could feel Kyoutani’s knot growing. Before long it started to catch on his hole, tugging at the rim only to pull free with a wet pop. Every pass came harder, the growing knot stretching his ass more. The omega thought of saying something. He opened his mouth to warn the alpha but the knot caught at his opening firm enough to make the omega yelp. He’d waited too long. 

“Shit,” Kyoutani bristled and for a moment Yahaba thought he would try to pull the knot out again. He squeezed the blond hard between his knees and Kyoutani shuddered, rocking his hips in short jerks. 

There was a couple quiet seconds in Yahaba’s mind before he realized what that hard twitch of Kyoutani’s cock inside him meant. He groaned anxiously and his own need ebbed somewhat with the shock. 

“You… just came in me,” Yahaba said. Kyoutani was just coming down from his high, his muscles still twitching. He gleamed with sweat. Yahaba really wished he could appreciate the sight more, but when he wiggled his hips, they were firmly attached. Kyoutani blinked sheepishly and settled on his haunches, taking care not to jostle the omega too much. 

“Yeah, fuck…” he breathed. He was blushing down to his collar, unwilling to look Yahaba in the eye. 

“Yeah! Fuck!” Yahaba snarled. He wanted to reach up and slap him, this alpha who thought it was okay to knot an omega he had no intention of marking. “What the hell?” Kyoutani’s expression lay somewhere between confusion and helplessness. 

“I didn’t intend to,” he started. Yahaba growled and the alpha nearly looked cowed. “It just came up fast and, you know, the knot and all…” he trailed off. 

“Yes, of course. The knot. I’ve definitely noticed the fact that you’ve somehow gotten yourself stuck in me,” Yahaba snapped. “I promise you, I feel that plenty well.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kyoutani hissed. His shoulders slumped and he seemed to not know what to do with hands before he settled them at Yahaba’s sides. One thumb stroked lightly just under the omega’s ribs. Yahaba let him simply because he didn’t want to struggle. He glared silently instead. Kyoutani didn’t pay it any mind. “I really didn’t intend anything. I’m not a weirdo who molests random omegas on the street. I don’t get off-“ he paused and rethought his words, as if he knew the retort Yahaba already had prepared for him. 

“I’m not proud of myself right now,” he growled. He glared off at a point in the sheets and he looked so severely disappointed that it lifted Yahaba’s mood a little. 

“Whatever,” he sighed.  His sweat was starting to dry and it was too cool. Gingerly, he arched his back enough to tug his shirt back down to his navel. Kyoutani looked at him dubiously. 

“Whatever?” he asked. Yahaba shrugged. 

“Yeah, whatever. I’m still pretty pissed off but I can’t do anything about it.” He narrowed his eyes at the alpha. “At least for the next few minutes.” Of course he was angry, but he knew he couldn’t pin this all on Kyoutani. He was the one who propositioned him in the first place. He was the one who didn’t say anything the first second it came to his mind. They were both at fault and Yahaba was being forced to pay for it by patiently waiting for the knot in him to subside.  

Despite what he thought, laying still was more difficult than it sounded. Every time he shifted he could feel the knot nestled inside him. It was tempting. He hadn’t gotten off earlier but he didn’t dare try to do anything about it. He was scared of prompting Kyoutani into another round and accidentally making himself wait longer than he strictly needed to. 

“You’re awfully forgiving,” Kyoutani said after a drawn out silence. Yahaba had gotten bored in the interim and had started trying fix his hair despite how little lying in bed did to help his efforts. The omega let his arms drop and hummed curiously.

“Why do you say that?” he asked. The alpha had settled somewhat and was using one of Yahaba’s bent knees as a kind of armrest while the other traced aimless circles in his hip. Kyoutani shrugged. 

“I thought you were gonna hit me,” he admitted. Yahaba hummed, like he was thinking. 

“Will it make your friend go away faster?” he asked. He gently tightened around the knot and Kyoutani shivered. 

“I don’t want to find out,” Kyoutani said, his voice clipped. Yahaba laughed. 

Ten minutes later, Yahaba spread his hand low on his belly and pressed down lightly. He couldn’t feel the knot anymore, though it was very clearly there when he tightened around Kyoutani. (Something he’d found was a bit fun to do when he wanted to see the alpha shiver involuntarily.)

“Try it,” Yahaba urged. He arched his back a little then pushed up on his hands. Kyoutani nodded. He pulled back slowly and the knot was still big enough to catch at the omega’s hole and stretch him enough to make him whine. But Yahaba didn’t tell him to stop and with a little extra tug it all came out at once. Yahaba gasped at the sudden emptiness. He sat up more, shifted back and looked down. The come was dripping out of him slowly, thick and white. The omega watched it for a couple seconds before he narrowed his eyes at Kyoutani as the alpha moved off the bed and headed towards the door. 

“Hey, let me use your shower,” Yahaba said. He lay back again and lifted his hips, trying to work off his panties as cleanly as he could. He sat on the edge of the bed, hesitated and stood. The come dripped down the inside of his thigh in a fat, sticky drop. Yahaba shuddered. 

“Yeah, it’s over here,” Kyoutani said. Yahaba caught the alpha's eyes glued firmly on his legs. Great. Yahaba tugged up his skirt with a glare. 

"Proud of this?" he asked. Kyoutani straightened with a scowl and tugged his gaze somewhere else. He led Yahaba further down the hall and opened the door for him.

“The towels are there,” he said, pointing to a cabinet beside the sink. Yahaba let him start to close the door before he remembered the soap he’d bought before coming over here. 

“Kyoutani?” he called. The alpha paused and the door eased back open a couple inches. “Do me a favor. You remember that bag I brought over here? Will you bring it to me?” The door shut again before Yahaba heard the quiet thump of footsteps in the hall. After turning on the shower, Yahaba stepped out of his skirt and set it on the counter his shirt following closely. The panties were a different business altogether. Black lace had a pretty short shelf life during heats, but… Yahaba sneered at the mess of lace in his hands. These were far beyond saving. Yahaba dropped them in the trash. Let the pervert do what he would with those.   

Kyoutani knocked on the door. Yahaba opened it and pawed through the gap for the plastic bag. “Thank you,” he said and locked the door back. The bar of scent suppressing soap was right there with the few other random things he’d bought to try and hide the fact that he’d gone to the store primarily to buy the soap. What a load of good it had done for his horny ass. 

Yahaba took his time in the shower, trying to scrub down every inch of his skin with the chalky smelling soap. It was more than a few minutes before he realized the irony of trying to wash off the scent of alpha using a washcloth that smelled strongly of said alpha. But he had to get it as well as he could before he went home. 

He wasn't  _ bonded  _ to Iwaizumi but.. they had definitely been planning. Hell, he had told Oikawa that he would let Iwaizumi have him  _ yesterday _ . Yet here is in, in a strange alpha's house, in his shower, doing his best to get rid of every drop of come inside him. 

What the hell was he going to do? Iwaizumi wasn't one of those crazy territorial or aggressive alphas. This being proven by the fact that Yahaba had been living unmated in his pack for a year with pressure only coming from Oikawa. But this. Yahaba sighed, flung one washrag to the shower floor and started with another one, lathering it thick with the suppressant soap and scrubbing at his skin. This was something that might test his patience. 

No matter how hard he scrubbed he knew he wasn't going to get Kyoutani's scent off of him, especially not after that debacle with the knotting (no, don't get hot and bothered over _ that _ ). It was pretty much guaranteed that everyone would know what he'd been up to. Best scenario was that Iwaizumi would overlook it and Yahaba would have to put up with a rougher marking. Worst case, his pack leader would try to find Kyoutani and come to terms with him himself. 

Actually no, Yahaba thought, dragging the washrag over his sensitive, abused hole. He almost pushed it to the back of his mind without fully considering it, because it would suck on an unprecedented scale. 

The worst case scenario was that he was close enough to his heat to conceive. Which, okay, he'd been getting pretty accustomed to the idea of having a kid with Oikawa constantly hinting at it, but that was with Iwaizumi. That was with his pack and.. Yahaba sighs, and drops the second cloth to the shower floor, thinking he's got just about everything he's going to right now. The whole room smelled strongly of Kyoutani, the warm steam only heightening it. That  _ wasn't _ with some alpha he'd hooked up with because he'd suffered a short bout of heat stupidity. 

This whole thing was gonna suck.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kyouhaba and I apologize to the HQ! fandom. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me @Quiddid on Twitter. Love to chat~


End file.
